The present disclosure relates to a complex for acid gas separation, a module for acid gas separation, and a method for manufacturing the module for acid gas separation.
Various types of membrane modules, such as spiral membrane modules, flat membrane modules, hollow fiber membrane modules, and the like, have been conventionally used to concentrate raw fluid such as liquid or gas, separate specific components from the raw fluid, or the like. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-354742) discloses a spiral membrane module in which a separation membrane, a feed channel member, and a permeable channel member are wound around the center tube.
Such a spiral membrane module is typically manufactured by spirally winding one or a plurality of separation membrane units around a center tube and trimming (end face modification process) both ends of the resultant cylindrical wound body. In such a case, each separation membrane unit is produced such that members, each having a feed channel member disposed between two-folded separation membrane portions, and permeable channel members are alternately laminated, and an adhesive agent is applied to the peripheral portions of the separation membrane (three sides) to prevent feed fluid and permeable fluid from being mixed. The adhesive agent above is extremely significant from the viewpoints of preventing the feed fluid and the permeable fluid from being mixed and improving separation performance. Urethane isocyanate adhesive agents have been conventionally used as an adhesive agent (For example, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59 (1984)-073008)). Further, Patent Document 1 employs heat and alkali resistant plastics to adapt to treatment with the alkali solution of high temperature and high concentration.
Meanwhile, the development of technology to selectively separate acid gas from raw material gas has been advancing in recent years. For example, acid gas separation modules for separating acid gas from raw material gas by using an acid gas separation membrane that allows acid gas to selectively permeate therethrough have been developed. Such a separation membrane can be roughly classified into so-called accelerated transport membranes containing carriers that transport acid gas to the opposite side of the membrane, and dissolution diffusing membranes that perform separation by utilizing the difference in solubility with respect to the membrane and the difference in diffusivity in the membrane, between acid gas and the substance to be subject to separation.